Crazy on You
by Yakuzaman5
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has never really been interested in women. Not until he met Mikasa Ackerman.
1. Chapter 1

"So Sasuke. What division are you going to enlist in?"

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the brand new recruits for the 104th cadet corps, flashed his dark eyes at the other guy who asked. There had been a conflict at dinner between Eren Jaeger and Jean about where the military should be focusing its efforts. Eren wanted to join the scouts and fight the titans head on, while Jean wanted to retreat within the interior.

It was a very long time until Sasuke answered. The pink haired girl sitting some distance away stiffened as he spoke.

"The Military Police." He said.

Jean smirked, shooting Eren a look. Jaeger shot Sasuke a hateful glare.

"You too, Uchiha?" He growled. It was the same look that Naruto often gave him. He and Jaeger weren't so different after all. "You want to run inside the walls and hide like a coward?"

"No." Sasuke denied. "I have another goal in mind when it comes to joining the Military police."

Jean, Eren, and the others all shot him confused looks.

Naruto, as if by magic, popped out of nowhere and stuck his hand in his hair. Sasuke flinched, leaning forward awkwardly, as Naruto laughed. "Come on, explain." He cajoled. "You don't want to come off like a pussy, do you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and swatted his hand away, scowling.

"Very well." He said. "It is the duty of the Military Police to find and apprehend criminals. It is my wish to track down and kill a specific person."

"A person?"

"You're looking for someone?"

Christa was shooting him concerned looks, and Ymir was beginning to look extremely angry.

"Yes." He said. "My older brother."

He bowed his head. Naruto pulled away from her slightly, clearly a little surprised that Sasuke had been so forthcoming about his situation. He was Sasuke's closest (Only) friend, and Sasuke had not admitted that to him until Naruto had practically beaten out of him.

"Your brother…?" Eren repeated.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "Itachi Uchiha."

Murmurs ran up and down along the table. Nearly everyone had grown up hearing of Itachi's famous exploits. How he had slaughtered five titans at eight years old with no gear and went on to graduate the top of his class at the age of ten. How he had joined the scouts, slaughtered titans left and right for three years.

And then his Legend ended at thirteen. He was allowed to go home for the weekend, and before that Saturday had ended, his Father's skull had been caved in and his Mother had been nailed to the kitchen table. Sasuke had been the one to find their bodies, but he had found no sign of Itachi.

"So you're his brother, huh….?"

"Hm." Sasuke said. Already people were sizing him up, even more so than they had already were. Now these people would be expecting great things from him. They were expecting him to perform at Itachi's level, to surpass every other cadet in their unit and make a name for himself. He had every intention of meeting their expectations.

Sasuke had been training to join the military from a very young age. He had not stopped when Itachi had killed their family, and the results of his effort put him head and shoulders above most of his comrades in arms.

"Oof!"

Naruto slammed into the ground with a thud. Sasuke stood over him as the other boy scrambled to his feet, rubbing his cheek.

"No fair!" Naruto said. "You caught me by surprise!"

Sasuke responded by knocking him down again.

"Always making excuses!"

Sakura watched them from some distance away. Christa tilted her head curiously.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes jolted back to hers.

"O-oh, no." She said, shaking her head. "Nothing." She could feel Ymir's eyes boring into the back of her head and she tried to ignore it.

"Hey Uchiha!"

Sasuke did not turn to face the voice until he had knocked down Naruto again. "Yes?" He asked, as he turned to find the hook nosed girl Annie. She was staring at him rather intently. Wordlessly she raised her fists.

The entire crowd around them stopped to look at them.

"I don't hit girls." Sasuke said simply. Annie's lips twitched irritably, but did not back down. She was serious. Sasuke got into a fighting stance of his own, and Naruto had the sense to scramble away.

The two stared at each other. Sasuke could tell just by the way she stood that she too had been trained from a young age, and that had resulted in incredible fighting skills. He could tell just by looking at her that she would be a far tougher opponent than Naruto.

"Ha!"

He struck out at her, and as he imagined she would, she moved as if she was going to push him onto his back. But Sasuke was made. He moved along with her, and Annie recoiled in surprise as he turned the tables on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Woah!"

Annie climbed to her feet, looking amazed. Sasuke stared at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I actually had to try." He said. "You aren't bad." Annie glowered at him, and came at him again. In another few, swift moments she was lying on her back again. Sasuke stood over her, a bead of sweat running down his cheek. She climbed back up and came at him. Again. And again.

She was almost as bad as Naruto. She did not punch the ground in frustration until her 56th attempt. Sasuke stood over her, smiling a little. Naruto had gone over twice that long, but had not even come close to wearing him out.

"Woah…"

"Anyone else want to try me?" Sasuke asked, as he turned around from her. "I think Annie needs a little breather…"

Annie scowled in frustration, and Marco stepped forward timidly towards her, his hand outstretched. No one moved forward to challenge Sasuke.

"Huh." Sasuke said, his head tilted to the side. "I'm not surprised."

He stepped forward, pushing his way through the crowd. Most moved out of his way immediately, somewhat intimidated. One person, however, reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Uchiha…"

Sasuke's eyes flitted at the other boy's face. "Jaeger."

Jaeger squeezed his arm tightly, glowering at him. "Fight me!"

Sasuke stared back at him. "You didn't come at me when I gave you the chance." He noted. "And I saw that Annie was too much for you to handle earlier today…" Jaeger glowered at him. The girl behind him, who Sasuke barely noticed, watched impassively.

"I can beat you, I know it!"

"Eren…" The girl said quietly. "Don't antagonize him…."

"I recall you said the same to Annie." Sasuke said coolly. "But very well, then. I'll take you on… if you let me go, that is."

Eren let go of his arm and followed him into the center of the crowd again. He faced Sasuke and raised his arms. Sasuke noticed almost immediately he was trying to imitate Annie's stance. Clearly he had been watching her.

"Annie is a great fighter." Sasuke said quietly. "But following her every move blindly will not see you victory."

It was over before Eren could even move. Sasuke walked away from him, waving his hand behind him dismissively. The black haired girl was already by Eren's side, helping him up.

"Mikasa, argh-"

"Don't move." She said, her voice strict. "He really did a number on you-"

"Hang on, let me look at that." Sakura said quickly, as she stepped forward, her eyes already assessing Eren's injuries. She barely noticed Mikasa's dark glare as she leaned down to assess Eren's injuries.

"That Uchiha is something, isn't he…?" Eren murmured. "I wonder where he learned to fight like that. I wonder if anyone can beat him…"

"I can."

Sasuke froze in place as the girl with black haired stood up straight, staring blankly at him. Sasuke turned back around, assessing her for the first time.

She, like him, was Asian. An unusual ethnicity in this day and age. Sasuke almost felt like he could have been looking at a close relative.

"You can?" Sasuke repeated, hardly believing his ears. Mikasa tilted her head downward, in a nodding motion, and then assumed her own fighting stance.

He had already been pleasantly surprised by a female fighter once. He assumed his own stance and looked her square in the eye.

Bam.

Sasuke lay on the ground, staring upward at the silhouette of Mikasa Ackerman standing over him. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"Don't touch Eren." She murmured, before turning away from him.

…

Later that night Sasuke sat by himself, his hands folded in front of him. No one made fun of him for losing out to Mikasa (As everyone else had done so as well) but he was still feeling a bit out of sorts.

He was not upset at having lost. No, he wasn't upset. But something about the way he had felt when Mikasa had beat him made his heart race in a way it had never had before.

"You're not actually going to ask Christa out, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Naruto said belligerently, some distance away. Reiner grunted, shaking his head. "She's cute!"

"Yeah, and Ymir is going to bite your head off for even trying to get near her." Reiner reminded him. "She'll know what you're up to before you even begin to make a move."

"Pfft, fuck Ymir." Naruto snorted. "Literally. Look, I have it all figured it out…"

Sasuke tilted his head, aghast, as Naruto procured a large journal from under his head and opened it. There, on the pages, were detailed mathematical equations. But instead of numbers or letters, the characters were faces drawn in the likeness of Naruto, Christa, and Ymir.

"Okay, so let's do a little math." Naruto said, as he tapped a pencil against the replication of his own face. "I want Christa, and Ymir wants Christa…"

Sasuke groaned, palming his forehead as Naruto rattled off his entire plan for approaching Christa.

"You see, your mistake, and the reason that you will never get with Christa even though you desperately want to, is that thinking you need to get around Ymir." Naruto told a now scowling Reiner, as he pointed his pencil at a heart. "You are seeing her as an obstacle, and not an opportunity…"

Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed, even just listening in on the conversation.

"So to recap, if I like Christa, and Ymir likes Christa, and Christa likes Ymir, then mathematically I should like Ymir too."

Naruto scribbled someone on the paper and showed it to Reiner, who blanched.

"Naruto plus Christa plus Ymir equals sex!"

Sasuke, and the entire room that had been listening in, groaned audibly at the sheer audacity of Naruto's proclamation. Naruto glared at all of them, waving his journal around wildly.

"Oh come on, are you that jealous that I have it all figured out?" He whined. "Come on, guys, Ymir is cute too. You're just jealous-"

It felt as if everyone was trying to shout him down at once, but Naruto, being Naruto, did not back down in the slightest. Most of the others thought that Naruto wasn't being serious, that he was just kidding or messing around. Sasuke knew better. Naruto was being completely serious.

"Come on guys…" Naruto whined again. "Don't be so mean! Sasuke, back me up here!"

Sasuke did not miss a beat. "I think Christa and Ymir deserve to have some time alone. You will just ruin the magic."

Everyone laughed. Naruto turned beet red, and then stomped out of the room. The boys, clearly still amused by the turn of events, began discussing Naruto and the girls in earnest.

"You don't…. actually think Ymir and Christa are…-"

Sasuke waved a hand towards Reiner. "I don't know." He said. "Be thankful that I'm not certain."

Reiner was not the only one who had a thing for Christa. Armin and several of the others did as well. Sasuke did not particularly share their interest in her. To him he was just another face in the crowd.

"Jean has a thing for Mikasa, doesn't he?"

Sasuke did not know exactly what came over him. His eyes immediately shot over to the other boy, who had fallen silent, his head bent to the ground.

"You what?"

The room went ice cold. No one had ever heard Sasuke use that tone of voice before. Sasuke pulled away, a little taken back by his own aggression.

"Uh, excuse me…"

He quickly donned his cape and stepped out into the night. He had no particular destination in mind, but his mind was racing. Why had he become so sharp with Jean? Why… why… why…

"Come to laugh at me again, have you?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto sitting on top of a house above his head.

"No." He said. "I'm thinking about something."

Without even thinking about it he jumped up beside him and sat down. Naruto moved over to give him room, eyeing him.

"Did something happen in there?"

This was why they were so close. Despite their personality differences, completely different backgrounds and skill sets, they somehow understood each other better than anyone else. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. He had just realized it, but the same could be said of Christa and Ymir… perhaps the girls were gossiping about the possibility of he and Naruto being lovers as well.

"I just realized something in there."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "If you're in love with Christa too you best forget it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Close, but wrong girl." He fell silent as Naruto oogled at him.

"Wrong girl?" Naruto repeated. "If you want Ymir-"

"This isn't about Ymir and Christa." Sasuke snapped. "It is about-"

He felt silent, his face turning red. Naruto stared at him, open mouthed.

"I've never seen you blush before in my life." He said. "She really got to you, huh?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Who is it?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Mikasa Ackerman."

They both fell silent.

And then Naruto began to laugh.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke snapped. "Stop it!"

Naruto did not stop. He continued laughing, his hand over his face to muffle the noise. "Every girl we meet wants to be with you, but you want the one who can kick your ass. You can't tell me that's not funny."

"It's not funny!" Sasuke snapped. "Naruto!"

He kept laughing. Sasuke could fell his temper mounting. This was ridiculous. He should never have told him something this personal. Never.

"Come on, Sasuke." Naruto said, calming down considerably. "It's funny, sure, but I understand completely. Mikasa is awesome, and really cute. You have my support."

He gave him a thumbs up, and Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. That smile never meant good things.

…

A/N: I've been obsessed with AOT lately. I was thinking about possible love interests for Sasuke in my other fic, His Good Looks (Which you should totally check out, by the way) and jokingly started thinking about crossover pairings for my version of Sasuke. One of my favorites was Mikasa Ackerman. I immediately started looking for Mikasa/Sasuke fics, but found nothing. There was this really cool one where Mikasa is descended from the Uchiha, and another where she is Sasuke reincarnated, but no actual Sasuke/Mikasa shipping. So obviously I decided to take the time to write one! I believe this is the first ever, but I may be wrong about that. I was wrong about there not being any Sasuke/Tenten fics when I started writing His Good Looks too. Seriously, there is a LOT of bullshit out there, especially for popular things like Naruto.

So yes, if you like this, please let me know. Review, comment, favorite. That kind of thing. You can even send me PM's if you want. I respond to everything!

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh**

 **My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin  
The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind  
The whisper that calls after you in the night  
And kisses your ear in the early moonlight  
And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine  
My love, the pleasure's mine**

 **Let me go crazy on ya  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh**

 **Wild man's world is cryin' in pain  
What you gonna do when everybody's insane  
So afraid…**

"I only know two things about you, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto told him, as he lowered his guitar. "You hate your brother and you are super thirsty for Mikasa."

He strummed his strings again as Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was not going to admit to Naruto that his attempts at becoming musical to woo Christa and Ymir may actually pan out into something productive. Not after he had told him off for getting the idea months ago.

"Will you stop mentioning that?" Sasuke hissed. "What if she hears you?"

Naruto grinned at him as he struck another chord. "Don't you WANT her to know you love her?"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about Ymir biting your dick off?"

"Ah, touche." Naruto said cheekily. "Let me worry about Ymir, alright? In fact, just watch me. You may learn a thing or two about how to land a woman who is love with someone else."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Are you suggesting I try and get with Jaeger too?"

Naruto grinned at him. "You love the idea, don't you!"

Sasuke responded by throwing a pillow at him. It smacked Naruto in the face and sent him sprawling.

The past few months were exceptionally hectic. The group was preparing to graduate from the training program and entering the military proper. Both Naruto and Sasuke were unconcerned about the proceedings. Sasuke because he excelled in all fields, Naruto because he wanted nothing more than to join the Scouts, and had no interest in cracking the top ten anyway. Everyone around them was extremely anxious.

"Mikasa is worried about Jaeger." Naruto noted. Sasuke's face twisted, and Naruto laughed at the expression. "Awww. Jealous?" Not very far away, Sakura twitched irritably, her eyes never leaving. Christa watched her with concern as the two moved on.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?"

"No…" Sakura shook her head wildly. "It's nothing."

"Out of my way."

Sakura yelped as Ymir pushed her aside sat down next to Christa. Sakura blinked at her, surprised, as Ymir turned to face Christa.

"Why were you talking to her?" Ymir asked, her voice impatient. "I thought I told you to save me a seat?"

"Uh, she did." Sakura pointed out. "You could have sat on her other side." Ymir responded by pressing her palm against her face, slapping Sakura to the ground.

"Anyway." Ymir said, as she leaned into Christa. "Is everything going okay?"

"Um, yes." Christa said, twirling her hair in between her fingers. "I'm… a bit nervous about the… graduation."

"Don't worry." Ymir told her, quickly. "I'm sure you'll crack the top ten-"

Sakura tuned them out, having learned long ago that it was impossible to just hang around Christa while Ymir was near. She lay her head on the table, annoyance welling up within her.

Sasuke, the man she had been in love with since she was six years old, had fallen in love with another woman. She had always feared that this might happen, and in a way had always expected it. But she had watched Sasuke closely over the past decade, and he never, ever expressed interest in anyone. At least, until Mikasa came along.

Mikasa was everything that Sakura was not. Strong, beautiful, assertive, intimidating. It seemed that those were the traits that Sasuke was attracted to in a partner. If that was the case… then there would be no hope of her winning him over from her. Mikasa was an incredibly talented soldier- she had heard rumors that she was the most promising candidate the academy had ever seen. Sakura, it would seem, was completely out of luck when it came to Sasuke.

…

Sasuke sat with his hands folded in front of him. Naruto was laying down on the stairs next to him, upside down.

"Nervous?" Naruto asked him, laughing a little. Sasuke shook his head.

"No." Sasuke denied. "I'm thinking."

"You shouldn't think too much." Naruto told him. "I'll rot your brain."

"Ha ha." Sasuke said dryly. "Aren't you curious as to what I'm thinking about?"

"How hard you're going to fuck Mikasa when she realizes you exist."

Sasuke grimaced.

"… Something along those lines."

Naruto laughed.

"Actually…" Sasuke hesistated. "I am at a crossroads. It has always been my dream to join the Military police to help hunt down Itachi…."

"But Mikasa is joining the Scouts." Naruto finished for him, nodding furiously. Sasuke quietly followed suit.

"Yeah."

He paused.

"I…. could not bear it if something were to happen to her." He admitted. "It… frightens me."

Naruto laughed.

"I'm more scared of what Mikasa is going to do to the Titans, honestly." He said. "Don't worry, Sasuke. Ymir and I will take good care of her."

Sasuke glared at him. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

…

"There have been sightings of particularly unusual abnormals inside the walls. A large, nine tailed Fox has been rampaging around the countryside for five years-"

Naruto laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh, what a story." He chuckled. "Do you believe in the Kyuubi Titan, Sasuke?"

"No." Sasuke said immediately, shaking his head. "Ridiculous. Plenty of people saw the Colossal and the Armored, but the Kyuubi is a legend."

"There you have it." Naruto said. "If Sasuke says so, it must be true." He laughed again. Sasuke didn't quite understand just what was so funny.

"Anyway, Sasuke." Naruto said, changing the topic. "Just what have you decided to do?"

Sasuke hesitated. "I am still unsure." Naruto groaned.

"Mikasa's tight Asian pussy is making you lose sight of your goals. Pitiful."

"Do not speak of her that way."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Naruto scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "I forgot that Eren fucks her to sleep every night-"

Sasuke leapt forward, fist catching Naruto in the jaw. He lay sprawled on the dirt beneath him. Sasuke clenched his fist tighter as the crowd around them turned to look at them.

"Never." Sasuke said, his voice quiet and dangerous. "Say anything like that ever again."

Naruto sat up, rubbing his cheek as he looked up at Sasuke thoughtfully. "Sasuke, you know I was joking." He whined. "We both know it was probably Mikasa who fucked HIM with her giant, throbbing cock-"

Sasuke kicked out at him, catching him square in the face, sending him back down onto the ground. The crowd around them began to mutter among themselves.

"You better shut your face." Sasuke snarled. "Mikasa would NEVER do that-"

"I wouldn't do what?"

Sasuke froze, stiffening tightly. Naruto, grinning, whirled around to lay on his stomach.

"Oh hey Mikasa!" He said brightly. You would never know he had just been knocked onto his back. "We were just talking about you!"

"You were?" Mikasa asked blankly. Sasuke could not bring himself to face her. He bent his head downward, towards the ground.

"Yeah!" Naruto said brightly. "We were wondering whether you and Eren were fucking."

The entire crowd fell deadly silent. No one dared bring up the subject with either Mikasa or Eren- neither of them tended to take questioning the nature of their relationship well.

"I- I-I-" Mikasa spluttered. Without another word she turned and stomped off. Naruto grinned widely as he pushed himself to his feet.

"HOLY SHIT."

The crowd burst out into crazed whispers- no one had ever seen Mikasa act that way before, towards anyone. Many had been sure that she would have tore Naruto into pieces.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Sasuke told Naruto as he climbed to his feet, stretching. "You- you- you were mean to her!"

Naruto gave him a surprised look, and then laughed. "Mean?" He repeated. "Sasuke Uchiha, criticizing ME for being mean. That's rich." He laughed again. "Didn't you tell me to fuck off and die when we first met?"

"Don't ever mention the day we first met." Sasuke said quickly, sounding nervous. Naruto stared at him, confused, before taking a step back.

"O-oh yeah." He said, sounding nervous. "I, uh, completely forgot." He laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?"

The boys froze as a number of curious eyes fell upon them.

"N-nothing!" Naruto squeaked. "Uh, bye!"

He raced off. Sasuke was quick to run around and quickly walk away as well…. In the opposite direction. The two of them were never going to be able to forget… THAT… were they?

"What were they talking about?"

Sakura bent her head, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Why- why are you asking me?" She asked. "I.. need to be alone now…" She turned and walked off as well.

…


End file.
